1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorized vehicles, and particularly to a multifunction utility cart adapted particularly for security and medical emergency operations, although the cart is also adaptable to other uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the self-propelled vehicle has led to innumerable variations on the theme. When smaller and lighter gasoline and electric motors became available, various small and relatively lightweight utility vehicles were developed. Among these vehicles are golf carts, small motorized utility carts and pallet carts for use in factories and warehouses, single seat carts for handicapped individuals in large stores and shopping malls, etc. Many of these vehicles are electrically powered, where indoor use or travel over limited distances (e.g., in a shopping mall or on a golf course) is the norm.
Some of these vehicles have been adapted by security and medical personnel for use in the short distance transport of personnel to and from an accident scene, or perhaps crowd control or other situations where security may be needed. However, such conventional vehicles are not well adapted for these functions. Smaller vehicles generally do not have the capacity to carry injured persons, particularly in the event of a relatively serious injury where stretcher transport is required. However, larger vehicles that provide for such carriage are generally restricted in their travel in tightly congested or confined areas due to their size.
Thus, a multifunction utility cart solving the aforementioned problems is desired.